


An Assassin's Massage

by RapidSeaPizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidSeaPizza/pseuds/RapidSeaPizza
Summary: Zevran offers to give Sebastian a massage. How could he refuse such a delicious offer? Zev's a bottom in this one.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. A Massage

"Tsk. Look at you." Zevran started, eyeing the Warden as if he was an Antivan buffet. "Your weary stance, the dark circles under your eyes. Poor man, all this constant walking has gotten to you. Do you know what you need?" Zevran's eyes gleamed with lust as he met Sebastian's intrigued gaze.

"Oh?" Sebastian's eyebrows were raised, and he had that wicked grin spread across his face that made Zevran weak. "Now this I have to hear." 

"My thought is this," Zevran began, entranced by the Warden's hungry gaze. "We retire to your tent, and I show you the sort of massage skills one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse." 

Sebastian licked his lips, and slowly inched closer to the smaller man. Zevran's breath hitched in this throat despite himself, and be could feel his trousers tightening painfully. "My my," His tone turned deep and seductive. "Is the naughty little elf suggesting what I think he is?" Zevran bit his lip, wanting desperately to close the space between them and kiss the larger man, but he wanted to work for it first. 

"And what if I am, dear Warden?" Zevran asked, his voice almost in a whisper.

The elf let out a surprised gasp when Sebastian grabbed his hips and pulled him against his body. Zevran was very glad that Sebastian chose to wear a light tunic, as he could feel all of the deliciously toned muscle pressed completely against him. Sebastian leaned down to the elf's height, and put his lips right next to his ear. Zevran shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of Sebastian's hot breath against his neck.

"Then I have my way with you." The way Sebastian whispered in his ear made Zevran squirm and lose control. He pulled the taller man down and their lips met in a devouring hunger. Zevran could get drunk off the taste of this man's lips. They way their tongues danced and fought for dominance made his head spin and Zevran realized just how unraveled the Warden had made him. He bit his lip to contain a moan when Sebastian rolled his hips, rubbing his impressively large erection over Zevran's. 

The assasin had to stop before he found himself getting fucked into the dirt in front of the whole camp. Which didn't sound too bad at the moment. Sebastian growled softly when Zevran placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. The elf had to catch his breath before he spoke. "As much as I would love for you to ravish me right and now, I _did_ offer a massage did I not?" He eyed the Warden up and down, eyes lingering on his very noticeable buldge before meeting his eyes again. "Unless you've changed your mind, of course." Zevran spoke in an innocent tone, which made Sebastian chuckle and shake his head. 

"Not even Andraste's holy tits themselves could drag me away from that ass." Sebastian said with a sly grin, and Zevran laughed. "Then are we waiting for? Lead the way." 

Once they were inside the small space of Sebastian's tent, Zevran pulled a large bottle of oil from his satchel. Sebastian raised an eye brow at the bottle and laughed. "Don't use too much," Sebastian began before leaning down to whisper in the elf's ear once again. "Because we'll most certainly need it later." Sebastian's husky voice in his ear almost made Zevran whimper. Almost. 

"Stop distracting me and kindly take off your shirt." Zevran said with a grin. Sebastian wanted to say something witty, but wanted the elf's hands on him too badly to tarry any longer. Zevran's grin widened at the sight of Sebastian's bare chest. He was almost perfectly built; slick and toned muscle with light scars scattered around, a trail of hair leading down his navel that Zevran desperately wanted trace his tongue down. But he'd get that later.

Sebastian noticed the assassin's hungry gaze on his body and smiled. "Enjoying the view, little elf?" Sebastian asked as he stepped closer to the smaller man. Zevran couldn't stop himself from placing a hand on his lover's chiseled chest and trailing down, reveling in feeling of his hard and hot body under his touch. 

"I'll enjoy a lot more of it later tonight." Zevran stated with a smile before reluctantly removing his hand. "Now, if you would be so kind to lay down. On your stomach, preferably." Sebastian gave him a warm smile before obliging. He laid down and folded his arms below his head as a pillow. Zevran took absolute delight in the way his muscles rippled along his shoulders and back perfectly. 

Zevran straddled Sebastian's waist, right above his ass. He poured about half the oil from the large bottle along the Warden's back, pleased at the content sigh that came out of him as he did so. He uses his hands to spread the oil all over his back, feeling the well defined muscles under his hands. Zevran placed his hands on the Warden's shoulders and brought his thumbs down to rub circles on the tense muscle. 

Sebastian groaned as his elf lover worked magic on his overworked muscles. He must've been impossibly tense from all the recent battles and endless walking. He let another groan as Zevran's talented hands loosened all the tension from his shoulders. "Fuck, Zevran," Sebastian exclaimed mid groan, "How are you so damn good at that?" Zevran smiled, pleased at the Warden's reaction to his skill.

"Well, I've got to have _some_ secrets, otherwise I'd be terribly dull." Zevran told him. Sebastian didn't say anything in return, but turned his head to look at the man straddled on his back. 

"You know, Zev, I think my front side could use a massage as well, don't you?" Sebastian propositioned, a wicked smirk plastered across his handsome face. Zevran smiled at the question, he knew how hungry they both were. 

"Hmm," Zevran feigned pondering for a moment. "I suppose I could do that, given that I'll be rewarded for my efforts." He moved off of Sebastian temporarily while he waited for the other man to get comfortable on his back. Zevran straddled him again, this time much closer to where he really wanted to be. He could feel the tip of Sebastian's erection lightly press into his ass, but he was distanced far enough that he couldn't feel as much of it as he'd like. 

Sebastian's lustful eyes burned into his skin as he started massaging his upper chest. He felt the Warden's hands reach up and grab his tunic, tugging lightly. Zevran chuckled softly and took his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in tent. Sebastian was surprised how well defined Zevran's muscles were, being an elf. He ran his strong hands up the elf's torso, grazing ever so softly over his hardened nipples, causing Zevran to gasp. 

Zevran's hands started to work lower and lower on the Warden's body, until he was right above the hem of his trousers. He wanted to tease Sebastian some more, but his own need was too great. He untied the laces slowly, and Sebastian lifted his hips so Zevran could pull the rest off. He bit his lip as he saw his human lover's hard cock. It reached up to his bellybutton; Zevran couldn't be more pleased with the length. 

"Oh my," Zevran spoke, eyes prying away from the beautiful cock in front of him to meet Sebastian's eyes. "I did not know that my dear Warden had such an large beast in his pants. Does it need to be slain? I hear tongues often substitute for daggers in some lands." Zevran wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about, but the Warden's expression gave him his answer. 

Without further question, he took his lovers aching cock in his hand, and licked his way up its length. Sebastian reached a hand down and fisted the soft locks of Zevran's hair, groaning softly as he did so. Zevran's talented tongue swirled around the tip, making Sebastian buck his hips and groan. He dipped his head lower down onto his shaft, tongue swirling wickedly around his length. 

"Ah fuuuck," He hears Sebastian groan loudly and tighten the grip in his hair. "Zev that fucking tongue is so good." Zevran moaned around his cock in response, and pushed himself further down, taking as much as he could before the tip hit his throat. Sebastian's eyes rolled back, and he decided that he needed more. Both hands were planted on Zevran's head now, but hesitated to push him further down, as not to hurt him. Zevran noticed the care behind the gesture, and looked up at the Warden in expectance. Sebastian proceeded to force the elf's head down his cock, and he gave no resistance. Zevran's throat wouldn't physically allow him to take all that cock, but he would certainly try. 

"Fuck.. good boy." Sebastian moaned as he felt Zevran gag on his cock. He started to thrust into his mouth, and Zev took it like a champ, even bobbing his head in attempt to match his lover's thrust. "Sweet Maker that feels so fucking good," Sebastian moaned as he hit the back of Zevran's throat. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come, Zev." His tone was almost pleading, and Zevran moaned around his cock and quickened his movements. With a loud groan, Sebastian bucked his hips wildly and held Zevran's head in place as he came inside his mouth. The elf swallowed all of it, watching the Warden fall apart in pleasure. 

Once Sebastian seemed to recover from his orgasm, Zevran smiles at him. "I take it you're enjoying my skills?" Sebastian gave a weak laugh and cupped the elf's face in his hand. "Now that you got the chance to show off, I believe it's my turn." 

"Oh? And what skills does my dear Warden want to show me, I wonder?" Zevran asked, meeting Sebastian's now devouring gaze.

Zevran gasped as how flipped over onto his stomach, Sebastian working on the laces of his trousers from behind him. "You're not the only one with a skilled tongue, you know." Sebastian pushed Zevran's upper body gently down to the floor, and spread his legs with his knee. Zevran shuddered in anticipation as he felt Sebastian's hot and wet tongue trail around his soft ass cheeks, occasionally biting hard enough to leave marks here and there. Zevran arched his back and looked behind him at Sebastian, eagerly awaiting the pleasure he was about to receive. 


	2. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the smut, where Zevran finally gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1st chapter turned out way longer than I meant it to be, so I decided to chop it up into two parts.

Zevran gripped the pillow in front of him, a moan escaping his lips as he felt Sebastian's tongue stroke across his needy hole. His tongue teased the entrance, tracing small circles around the center and thoroughly enjoying the loud and lewd noises coming from the man in front of him. Surely, those near his tent had heard them by now but that wasn't good enough. He wanted everyone to hear.

Sebastian reached a hand down to grab Zevran's soft hair once again, and used it to pull his head back. His tongue temporarily left his ass, resulting in a groan of disappointment from the assassin. 

"I don't want you to hold back, understand? Let the whole fucking camp hear how good I'm making you feel." Zevran whimpered at the ferocity in Sebastian's voice. He made almost an inhuman noise as Sebastian's tongue returned to his asshole, making precum drip down his hanging cock. The Warden started to get more aggressive with his tongue work, causing Zevran to curl his toes and moan like a street whore. 

He almost lost it completely when Sebastian pushed his tongue inside his tight hole. His grip was white on the pillow, yet he did not use it to muffle his moans, as per Sebastian's request. "Holy shit," He breathed between moans, "Keep using your tongue like _that_ and soon even the whores in Antiva will hear me." Sebastian dug his fingernails into his hips, and Zevran started to grind against his face. The elf cried out and reached a hand down to stroke his throbbing and neglected cock. Sebastian swatted a hand away, resulting in a pleading whimper.

"I want you beg for it, my little elven whore." Sebastian growled, which made Zevran's cock throb even harder. He was not usually one to beg, but being dominated by a man like this made him lose his mind.

"Please.." Zevran whimpered, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Please, _what?_ " Sebastian demanded, his nails digging further into the elf's dark skin.

Zevran found Sebastian's dominance intoxicating, and he was already addicted to it. 

"Please fuck me, please. Fuck me so hard I break." Sebastian's head spun at Zevran's pleas, and he doesn't think hes ever been so hard. Zevran usually kept a cool and suede attitude, with the occasional dash of overconfidence, and it pleased Sebastian to no end seeing him like this. He loved the affect he had over him. Almost too much.

With a grin, Sebastian lined his cock with Zevran's tight entrance. He pushed in slowly at first, but didn't stop until he nearly at the hilt. Zevran moaned like a whore as Sebastian started to move his hips, thrusting almost fully inside him with each thrust. Sebastian drug his nails across the elf's back, and left marks with his mouth across any place he could reach. Zevran was completely undone; a puddle of raw pleasure and need made by this man's cock. 

Sebastian lifted his lover's head up by his hair again, and bit his pointed ear. "You like that cock, you little slut?" His voice was husky and low against his skin, and made Zevran's toes curl. The elf managed a weak whimper as an answer, which drove Sebastian to drive his hips into him ruthlessly. Zevran moaned shamelessly with each thrust, adoring the feeling of the bigger man's cock filling him completely. He felt Sebastian's grip tighten on his hips, and his thrusts were becoming erratic as he edged closer to release. 

He felt Sebastian's cock leave his hole and opened his mouth to protest but swallowed his words when he was flipped onto his back. Sebastian wasted no time in filling him again and Zevran wrapped his legs around his waist. One hand was toying with Zevran's nipple and the other was wrapped around his neck, tight but not tight enough to hurt him. Truthfully, he did not know just how much he enjoyed being choked before this night. Sebastian's lips met Zevran's in passionate and hot kiss, both of them moaning into the other's mouth. He felt Sebastian's hand grab his painfully red and aching cock, and he bucked his hips as the larger man started stroking. 

Sebastian met his eyes as pistoned inside him, and Zevran swore there was a gleam of something more than just pure lust in his dark blue gaze. Something that scared him. His thoughts dispersed when he felt Sebastian hit that sweet spot inside him, and his eyes shut tightly and nails dug into the other man's back as he came. His head spun as he saw stars, and he was sure even the Anderfels heard his cry of pleasure. Hot strands of cum covered his stomach and Sebastian's hand. He felt Sebastian lose his rhythm and moan with his head thrown back. With a few more thrusts, Sebastian finally came deep inside him, his seed filling him up deliciously. 

Their chests heaved in unison, a sheen layer of sweat covering the both of them. Sebastian planted short and soft kiss to the elf's soft lips, before Zevran chuckled. "I take it you enjoyed my massage skills?" He joked breathlessly, and Sebastian's deep laugh filled his ears. 

"I think you might have to give me a massage more often." Sebastian said with a smile before pulling out and reaching for a nearby cloth to clean them off. "There will be more, yes? Or was this just a one time thing?" Sebastian asked, almost innocently. Zevran looked at him, examining the handsome features that decorated the Warden's face. He couldn't imagine getting fucked liked this only one time, but ultimately he left it for Sebastian to decide. 

"That," Zevran started, reaching up to plant kisses on the Warden's neck. "Is entirely up to you, my dear Warden." Sebastian smiled at the answer before pulling his trousers back on. 

"You might regret saying that, I can be quite charming. You might even start wanting more than sex." Sebastian said, watching Zevran get dressed. Zevran stopped and turned to look at him, hating how Sebastian's smile did warm things to his insides. "You mean love?" Zevran scoffed, and Sebastian crossed his arms. "I was raised with whores and trained by assassins, there is no room in these things for 'love'." Sebastian simply nodded in agreement, but a smirk played on his face.

"Whatever you say, my little elf." Sebastian's tone was soft but playful, and Zevran shook his head. Sebastian head the tent flap open for Zevran to go through, and followed close behind. They met a lot of knowing looks, as well as Alistairs mortified expression. Morrigan had come to the center of the camp to get food, and tossed him a teasing smirk as she walked back to her corner. 

They said nothing, but sat next to each other as they ate. Sebastian would by lying if he said he wasn't already a bit attached to the seductive elf, but kept it to himself. For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing about Zevran, so I apologize for any bumpy points.


End file.
